


Bridges

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Different sorts of bridges.
Relationships: Shiho Hahnenfuss/Miriallia Haw
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets





	Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'clear'

Another beautiful, clear day. Miriallia wasn't surprised by the weather at all, it was appropriate for the season. It made things easier... 

This was just one stop of many, but Miriallia was committed to her project. She wasn't just taking pictures, either. She was working as hard as everyone else, even if she didn't have a mobile suit or any sort of construction equipment. She got her hands dirty, worked til sundown, and slowly, the world was being rebuilt both on the ground and in the sky. 

Almost as slowly, her camera had started capturing a former ZAFT ace who tended to work along side her. Almost as slowly, they realized they had far more in common than they could ever have imagined. 

Almost as slowly, they'd built something that wasn't a street, wasn't housing, wasn't a marketplace, wasn't... 

Ah, maybe it was a sort of bridge. 

The first couple pictures of the day showed the evening's work in new light, rubble cleared away, crates with personal items tagged with where they'd been recovered from before being sent off to a warehouse. Metal framing replacing missing stone... 

The second couple pictures were of Shiho pushing her hair from her face, ready to ascend to her mobile suit and start transporting beams. 

The third couple were interrupted by a quick kiss, but Miriallia couldn't complain. Her documentary work was at her own discretion, after all. A few more moments before getting to construction work wouldn't hurt, either. 

Building and rebuilding, together.


End file.
